A New Beginning
by Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES IN EQUESTRIA! The gang is at one of Pinkie's parties. Rarity suggests they play 7 Minutes In Heaven. Relationships will change. Nothing will ever be the same. *Rated T for mild language (A*** and H*** mentioned once)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, let's play 7 Minutes In Heaven!" Rarity said. All of them agreed as Donnie was first to spin the bottle. Pinkie got dizzy watching.

"Oh! It-it landed on April!" Raph winked and nudged him.

"Oh!" Said April. They headed to the closet.

"I-I-I have to tell you something..."

"Yeah?"

"...I like you..."

"Oh Donatello, why didn't you say so before?"

"I was nervous! I'm sorry...I guess it's not meant to be, a hideous mutant and a human-"

"HAMATO DONATELLO! DON'T PUT YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THAT! This WILL work. I promise."

"Hey Donnie, did ya win?" Raph teased.

"Yes he did, actually."

"Oh."

"In your face! Ha!"

"Well...it's Pinkie's turn!"

She spun it really fast. "Yay, it landed on Mikey! Wait...how do we play again?"

Mikey looked away. "Um...we...kiss...um...for seven minutes..."

He shut the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I never did anything like this..."

"It's okay!"

"I like you..."

"I like you too!"

"I mean love..."

"Ohhh! Oh. Um...well...let's get this show on the road!"

"I'm scared!"

_"Giggle at the ghostly...guffaw at the grossly..."_

"You're right! Who makes the first move?"

"Ooh ooh! You try!"

"Okay...here goes nothing..."

"Did you chicken out?" Asked Leo.

"Nope! We're totally going out now!"

"Good for you," said Raph, spinning.

Applejack looked up. "It's me...I'll gladly-" He scooped her up and covered her mouth. Everyone giggled.

Once they were in safely, Raph snapped.

"Are you crazy?! They can't know about us!"

"I'm sorry...but we can't hide it forever..."

"You're right...I love you Applejack."

"I love you too, Raphie."

They came out eventually.

"Attention all. Me and AJ have been dating for awhile...and...we- I mean, I- didn't want to say anything...because of what you'd think..." Everyone cheered their approval, and the game went on. Until Rarity shouted "I knew it!"

"How?" Asked Leo.

"Easy! AJ asked to make her look pretty for the first date!"

"Never speak of it!"

It was Rarity's turn.

"Well this is awkward..." Said Leo.

"Indeed." They proceeded out of earshot. Rarity remembered being taught about the Internet. And how she found a picture of her kissing Leo on the cheek. And how he was silent for a week and how she went on and on about it.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," she said, hoping to spare his humiliation.

"No, it's fine. It's just like the picture, except in real life and on the lips."

"What?"

"I have to do this."

"Are you sure, dar-" She was cut off when he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Mmph! ...Mmph? Mmph..." An eternity passed until the warrior pulled away from the lady.

"Well that was...nice...I suppose..."

"Yeah. You...you look and taste like a marshmallow."

"Oh. It. Is. On!"

Leo let out a "Kyaaa!~" as he was tackled to the ground, catching him off guard. They lay there for a moment.

"Hm. Darling?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I think I like you."

"I think I like you, too."

"You aren't still upset about the picture?"

"Nah."

"So..."

"So..."

"Uh...now what? Are you playing with my mane...?"

"Am I wha-oh! I didn't realize I was doing it! Sorry!"

"It-it's alright. Shall we get out?"

"Sure."

Pinkie was waiting for them.

"Congratulations, you two!"

"Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"Don't deny your loooooooooooove!"

"Shut up!" Shouted Raph." Let's play something less stupid, like Truth or Dare!"

So they started. Leo decided to go first. "Mikey, truth or dare?"

"Truth, because there's no telling what you'd dare me to do."

"Um, okay. Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

"Wellll...yes. I've liked Pinkie for awhile now...

"Big shocker there..." Muttered Raph.

"Okay then Raph, truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare."

"Well I dare you to...prove you love Applejack! By kissing her out in the open! Wow! Your face is the color of your mask!"

"I-I-I-fine! But only if you kiss Pinkie!"

"Well only if Donnie kisses April!"

"Well only if Leo kisses Rarity!"

"ENOUGH!" Applejack yelled. "All of us does that, understood? And one at a time, so everyone can see."

"Us first?"

"Yes Raph. Pretend no one is watching."

"But they are..."

"SHUT UP AND KISS ME, YOU FOOL!"

Maybe it was shock or fear, but he did. They clapped.

"Our turn!" Pinkie said. "This is new to me, so I might mess up!" She slowly leaned forward, but fell on him when she leaned to far. "D-did I do it right...?" Everybody laughed.

"Me and April!" Donnie said.

"FINALLY!" Raph yelled. "It's Leo and Rarity's turn!"

"Right," he said.

"Well go on Fearless, kiss the girl!"

_"Shalalalalala my oh my, it's like the boy's too shy, go on and kiss the girl..."_

"Hush Pinkie, they're gonna do it!"

Rarity lay down on the ground as Leo held her in his hands carefully.

"I love you Leo..." She whispered.

"I know."

"Make 'em stop, they've been making out for nearly eight minutes! Like get a room!"

"Raph? Shut. The shell. Up." Everyone was surprised to hear Donnie use such language.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Oh no he d'i'n't!"

"Well that escalated quickly."

"...maybe we SHOULD get a room..." Rarity said jokingly. She hummed a tune.

"What song is that?"

"Oh! it's just a nice song..."

"Anyways...I think rock is cool and all, but secretly...country is a whole different story." Said Raph.

"Well of course! Hmm...let's talk about good songs! Me an' Raphie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-like a song called Gold!"

"Booooooorrrrriiiiiinnnnnggg!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, when did she get here?!"

"Who cares?!"

"I HATE SINGING IN THE PRESENCE OF OTHERS." Raph announced randomly.

"I like We Like To Party!" Pinkie bounced. "It's about the vengabus!"

"What's a bus?" Asked Rarity.

"Who knows!"

April shifted her feet. "I like this one song called Stay Close."

"THAT SONG IS DEPRESSING! I LIKE THRIFT SHOP!" Mikey yelled.

"Ugh! Such language!" Rarity said.

"What? It just said ass and hell. The original would make you faint."

"HEY R AND AJ! LET'S TOTALLY DOUBLE DATE!" Pinkie yelled.

"Oh boy," Raph said sarcastically.

"Hi there ponies!" A giant cartoony rat beamed.

"Yay!"

"Pinkie this is great!"

Raph glared at his brother. "This is a double date?"

"This isn't fun." Applejack crossed her arms.

"Psst, let's bail."

"...alright..." They slowly snuck out of the Charl E Cheese.

"Are those ponies staring at us?"

"Eeyup."

"Guess we look odd."

"Hey, there's a hayride."

"Now we're talking!"

As the wagon rolled, the ninja sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"They were looking at us because they think we are freaks together."

"Don't say that, Raphie."

"But it's true, some still don't accept me and my brothers."

"It's alright..." She nuzzled him. "Everything's gonna be alright..."

"I just realized we have the same eye color!" Leo proclaimed.

"You're right! And so do Michelangelo and Pinkie, and Raphael and Applejack! It's like they're destined to be together!"

"Well Donnie doesn't have April's eyes."

"Well duh, because they're beautiful!

"Oh stop it you!"

"So tell me about this Karai."

"Well...she was a beautiful girl, but also the enemy. She betrayed me once, I betrayed her back, and...apparently she's the Shredder's daughter."

"THE Shredder?!"

"Yeah...I liked her, she might...have...but her father ordered her to kill me. It didn't work out...and she's kinda my sister."

"Are you crying, dear?"

"Of course not! I don't cry! I just *sniff* have conflicting *sniff* emotions!" He wailed into Rarity's mane.

"Shh, it's okay, itchiban turtle. Let it all out."

"C-can I call you ore no pony...?"

"Yes dear, I'm your pony..."

"So Leo said, 'It's like comparing apples and oranges,' and I say 'Yeah, if apples are better than oranges, which they are.' True story."

"Oh man Raphie, you crack me up!" Applejack exclaimed. "I think we need to go to bed."

"Oh! Um..I was wondering...c-could I...uh..."

"Yes Raph, you can sleep in the same bed I'm in."

"Cool..." Pony and turtle soon fell asleep.

Then AJ was woken up by a noise.

"MIKEY. THAT LAST SLICE OF PIZZA WAS MINE. MINE!"

She sat up.

"Are you asleep?"

"I have something to say that will change the world...grape."

"What?"

"I'm busy, go away. Have Scotty beam me up. The soap tastes like sewer water."

"Wake up..."

"NEVER! I shall conquer...FINLAND!"

"You're talking in your sleep."

"I oughtta beat you to death, putting cooking oil in my shampoo. MISSION CONTROL, LAUNCH THE BURRITOS TO MARS IMMEDIATELY."

Raph suddenly sat up in shock.

"What the shell did I just say?! STOP LAUGHING!"

"And then I bust into random song!"

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Yep!"

"Cute."

"I know, right? I got a question! Why do humans write strange songs?"

"Dunno, but there's a lot of them."

"That's weird. Wanna dance?!"

"Duh!"

"Mike, what's a Gangnam style?"

"It's a weird song! You don't even know what the guy is saying!"

"Now stay still." Rarity ran the needle through the fabric.

"Ow! Watch that thing!"

"Oops. Well, what do you think?" She pulled over a mirror.

"I look...amazing..."

"And handsome..."

"No way!"

"This is Gummy!" Pinkie held the baby alligator up.

"Leatherhead..." Mikey mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, he just reminds me of an old friend."

"Tell me about him!"

"Leatherhead...was an alligator. A mutant that the Kraang tested on. He was...prone to angry outbursts sometimes. And grabbing Donnie by the face and shaking him like a rag doll." He giggled. "But he went into the Dimension X portal to stop it. I miss him..."

"Oh...I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

"Tell anyone this and your dead!" Raph screamed, as his girlfriend stopped giggling.

"Yeah right! I kicked your flank when we first met! Pow! K.O.'ed!"

"Shuddub."

"Nah, I think I'll tell all the girls what you said in your sleep!" Applejack announced.

"Not if I attack you!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"Okay!" She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Rarity picked up the phone. "AJ?"

"Howdy Rarity! Guess what Raph said in his slee-GET OFF ME!"

"...goodbye darling..." The line went dead.

"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring decisi-"

"I get it, Space Heroes is 'cool'." Rarity huffed. "Sorry. I didn't sleep..."

"Sorry...my brothers say that makes me a nerd. Sci-fi for the win!"

"You got my dad back. But why?"

"He needed to be saved. And it made you happy. I first saw you on patrol. The, uh, night you met me.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

"She's the ONLY girl you've ever seen!"

"My point still stands."

"Y-you said that about me?"

"I give, I give!" Rarity screamed.

"Who's cool?"

"Y-you are!"

"Can't hear you."

"YOU ARE!"

"Okay..." He took the magic nullifier off her horn and stopped fake wrestling her.

"Cheater!"

"Nuh uh! You weren't even supposed to use magic!"

"Sorry darling."

"You're too kind..."

"No, I'm generous."

"And nutty."

"Take that back."

"Nope!"

"Why you..."


	2. Bonus Hearth's Warming

"Hey hey hey, we're here!" Pinkie bounced in with the girls following behind.

"Alright!" The guys cheered.

"Donnie, here you go!" April handed it to him.

"A centrifuge! Here's yours!"

"Oh, a yellow jumpsuit! I love it!" She hugged him.

Pinkie tore open hers.

"MY OWN NINJA MASK! I'M A NINJA NOW!"

"Oh shell to the no!" Raph screamed.

"Gimme mine!" Mikey held it up.

"Oh my gosh, this is a really rare comic book!" They hoofbumped.

"What's this, Rares?" Leo opened it.

"Space Heroes: The Movie?! AW MAN! NOW MY GIFT WILL LOOK LAME COMPARED TO WHAT YOU GOT ME!"

"Don't be silly, darling!" Rarity opened the small box.

"Oh-oh my goodness!" She levitated the necklace. "A pink diamond! Oh my! These are rare! Leonardo, this is so sweet!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Eh...here's mine..." Raph handed something not wrapped up to Applejack.

"An apple pin! I'm gonna put it on mah hat!" And she did.

"What's that?" Raph pointed at the box with holes in the top.

"Open it!"

He took off the lid to see a turtle inside of it. His jaw dropped. A small turtle nudged an envelope to him. Raph opened it.

_'Love ya :3'_

He set it down with tears in his eyes.

"Raph, I know you were upset about Spike, so-aah!"

"Dang it Applejack! I freaking love you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Hey 'Raphie'..." Mikey dangled mistletoe above them.

"Well don't tell me twice, Dr. Prankenstein!" Raph and Applejack kissed.

"Wha...what are you gonna name him?" Applejack asked.

"Name him? Jack. His name is Jack."

"Oh stop it..."


End file.
